gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Definitive Editions: (It's) Hairspray
(It's) Hairpsray! is the seventeenth episode of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. It is a tribute to the musical, Hairspray. It was an extra long episode, much like "Heal the World." It was released in two acts, Act I being released January 6, and Act II 'January 11. It was the first episode to be released on 2012. Songs Act I Auditions: ''All songs are from Hairspray. *I Can Hear the Bells. Sung by Bella James. *It Takes Two. Sung by Jaxon Pierce. *(The Legend Of) Miss Baltimore Crabs . Sung by Rose Mitchell. *The Nicest Kids In Town (Hairspray Version). Sung by Evan Marx. *Cooties. Sung by India Wilson. *You're Timeless to Me. Sung by James Holland and Miles Larson. Act II The Musical *Good Morning Baltimore. Sung by Bella James. *Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now. Sung by James, Bella, Honey, Hallie, Rose and India. *Velma's Revenge. Sung by Rose Mitchell. *The New Girl In Town. Sung by India Wilson and The Dynamites. *Welcome to the 60's. Sung by Bella, James and The Ensemble. *Ladies' Choice.' Sung by Jaxon Pierce. *'Run and Tell That. Sung by Lucas Aguirre, Nicole Martin and The Ensemble. *Without Love.' Sung by Jaxon, Bella, Hallie and Lucas. *'(It's) Hairspray. Sung by Evan Marx. *You Can't Stop The Beat. Sung by The Entire Cast. *I Know Where I've Been. Sung by Lucas Aguirre. *Come So Far (Got So Far To Go). Sung by New Directions. Glee: The Next Generation Episode 17: (It's) Hairspray '''So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: A bunch of New Directions formed a Gay-Straight Alliance at McKinley, but it was met with anything but enthusiasm from Louis, Azimio, and new guy Chad Riker-Smith. Will used it as an opportunity to use the message of the music of Michael Jackson as a learning tool. Too bad it didn’t get through to the jocks, as Lucas was beat by Chad and ended up in the hospital, pushing Jaxon to lead a demonstration on the school. Luckily, Chad is going away for a long time, allowing New Directions time to start preparing to face Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ___________________________________________________________________ ACT I Jaxon sighed as he took his seat in Principal Figgins’ office. “I know why I’m here,” Jaxon. “I don’t deny it and I accept the full punishment. Suspend me and ban me from Nationals. I don’t care. I had to do something.” Figgins nodded. “That’s what I should do. You caused quite a scene, Mr. Pierce. But I realize why you did what you did. What happened to Mr. Aguirre was tragic and you acted out in hurt and anger.” “So, what’s my punishment?” Jaxon asked. “I need someone else on the Bullywhips.” Jaxon rolled his eyes. “Oh my god those berets are so tacky.” “Mr. Marx has had his hands full as the sole member of the recently re-instated Bullywhips following his suspension late last year,” Figgins answered. “Your punishment is, you’re gonna have to join the Bullwhips until the end of the school year. I was moved and impressed by your actions, despite the enormous scene you caused. I think you’d be a huge asset to the Bullywhips.” “I don’t have a choice, do I?” Jaxon asked. “Seeing as how it’s this or suspension and being barred from competing at Nationals, I would say if you don’t have much of a choice.” Jaxon nodded. “Okay, I’m in. I’ll be a Bullywhip. I just have one condition.” Figgins narrowed his eyes. “You’re pushing it.” “I’m all for stopping bullies and all. That’s not the problem. But can we please ditch those ugly berets in favor of some more modern and stylish fedoras?” Figgins rolled his eyes. “I hired the fashion police.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon walked nonchalantly into the choir room, backpack over his shoulders, and took his seat beside James. “What did I miss?” Jaxon asked. “I was about to make a big announcement,” Will said. “Lucas is out of the hospital?” Miles asked. “Not yet,” Will replied. “He’s slated to come home the day after tomorrow. It’s about Nationals.” “Oh em gee,” Breezy said aloud. “I just got word that plans for Nationals in New York has been cancelled as the venue had been double booked. Instead, this year’s Nationals will take place in the City of Lights, the Entertainment Capital of the World!” “Chicago?” Kevin asked. “That’s the Windy City,” Nicole said. “Las Vegas!” Will said, excited to break the news. “Alright!” Evan said as the room erupted in cheers. “Now, there’s a catch,” Will said. “There is to be no drinking or gambling. If you get thrown out of any place for trying to drink or gamble, you are out of the competition. I can afford to lose two members before we even have to stress about replacements. There will be multiple chaperones and your parents will have to sign a permission slip.” “So, who’s the chaperones?” Bella asked. “Emma, Sue, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, and I will be the chaperones. At the time I made the plans, we didn’t have Declan so I figure one chaperone per every two students. But I guess I will take on the extra person and chaperone three of you guys.” “Why do we need chaperones?” India asked. “You’re minors in a city known as Sin City. Figure it out,” Will said. “Now, the thing we need to figure out is how to earn the money to pay our way all the way to Las Vegas.” “If you haven’t noticed,” India said, “I’m loaded. I can pay for it.” “I appreciate the enthusiasm, India, but no thanks,” Will replied. “Part of Nationals is banding together as a team and earning our way there. It promotes a sense of unity and accomplishment.” Miles raised his hand. “How about a school musical? We can charge a small admission and sell concessions to pay our way to Las Vegas.” “That’s a great idea,” Will said. “Any suggestions for the musical?” “The Rocky Horror Picture Show,” James said. “Absolutely not,” Will said, a stern look on his face. “Wicked,” Breezy suggested. “I don’t think so,” Will said. “Kurt put on a production not long ago and I doubt people will be willing to see it again so soon. Come on, let’s think about something else.” “How about Hairspray?” Jaxon suggested. “That’s it!” Evan said, excited. “All in favor, raise your hands,” Will said. Everyone raised their hand except Breezy, who was still obviously feeling the sting of being shot down. “Alright,” Will said. “Hairspray it is!” ____________________________________________________________ Will, Emma, Kurt, and Blaine sat quietly in the bleachers, ready to get started with the audition process. Will lifted his clipboard and looked at the sign-up sheet. “First up, we have Honey Berry auditioning for the role of Amber,” Will said as Honey walked onstage. “Hey,” Honey said, waving enthusiastically. “You ready, Honey?” Emma asked. “Don’t be nervous, it’s just us.” “Yea, I’m just here to support Kurt,” Blaine said. “I’m not a part of the auditioning process. So don’t mind me.” ____________________________________________________________ Backstage, Jaxon and Bella warmed up for their auditions. Bella frowned as she took a seat, crossing her arms. “Do you ever feel like you and James are drifting apart?” Bella asked. “No, not really. We’re stronger than ever. Why do you ask?” “It’s just that, well, Miles has been seeming distant ever since last week. He’s not himself. And he’s always having to go do things. We barely have time anymore. Like last night, we went to BreadstiX, and he cuts out right before dessert and tosses a fifty on the table. I mean, what kind of a way is that to end a date. And then, when I asked him what the hurry was, he gave me the brush off.” “What do you mean?” Jaxon asked. “Well, he was like ‘I forgot I had homework.’ That was it. And the thing is, I know he was lying. I just don’t have any proof.” Jaxon frowned. “I know. Miles hasn’t been acting like himself here lately.” “I just, sometimes I wonder if maybe he’s grown tired of me. Like maybe I bore him now.” “That’s ridiculous, Bella. You’re a great girl.” Bella laughed nervously. “Listen to me sounding all crazy.” “Everyone has insecurities, Bella.” Bella nodded. “I’m full of them. No wonder.” Blaine smiled as he appeared backstage. “Bella, you’re up.” “Well, wish me luck,” Bella said. Jaxon hugged Bella. “Good luck.” ____________________________________________________________ Bella walked out on the stage, feeling confident. She looked at Will, Emma, and Kurt with a warm smile. “Okay, Bella,” Will said. “What role are you auditioning for?” “I’m auditioning for Tracy Turnblad,” Bella replied. “And what song are you singing?” Emma asked. “I will be signing ‘I Can Hear the Bells’ from act one.” “Go ahead,” Kurt said. “I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime?”''Bella sang. “Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he... touched me, he looked at me and stared yes he...bumped me, my heart was unprepared when he...tapped me, and knocked me off my feet. One little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...nudged me, love put me in a fix yes it...hit me, just like a ton of bricks. Yes, my heart burst now I know what life's about. One little touch and love's knocked me out'' and... I can hear the bells, my head is spinning. I can hear the bells, something's beginning. Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause... I can hear the bells, just hear them chiming. I can hear the bells, my temperature's climbing. I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'. LISTEN! I can hear the bells.” Bella took the microphone off the stand and began to dance around as she sang. “Round one, he'll ask me on a date, and then… round two, I'll primp but won't be late, because round three’s when we kiss inside his car! Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar. Round four, he'll ask me for my hand, and then... round five, we'll book the wedding band, so by... round 6, Amber, much to your surprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and I can hear the bells, my ears are ringing. I can hear the bells, the bridesmaids are singing. Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause... I can hear the bells, my father will smile. I can hear the bells, as he walks me down the aisle. My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Link and I are French kissin'. LISTEN! I can hear the bells.” “That was great,” Will said. “We’ll discuss it and look for the callbacks list to be posted tomorrow.” “Great job,” Emma said. Bella took her bow and exited the stage, walking backstage. “So, what do you think?” Will asked. “I don’t think she had the energy of Tracy, but she can sing.” “It’s not really an energetic song,” Kurt said. “I think she had the attitude nailed.” “Agreed,” Emma said. “Okay,” Will said, looking at the clipboard. “Jaxon?” Jaxon walked out on stage. He took his place in front of the microphone. “I’m Jaxon Pierce, as you know and I will be auditioning for the role of Link Larkin.” Emma smiled. “What song are you singing?” “I will be singing ‘It Takes Two,’” Jaxon replied. “Beautiful song,” Kurt said. “They say it's a man's world, well, that cannot be denied,”''Jaxon sang. “But what good's a man's world without a woman by his side. And so I will wait until that moment you decide. That I'm your man and you're my girl. That I'm the sea and you're the pearl. It takes two, baby, it takes two.”'' Jaxon took the microphone off the stand and stepped forward. He crouched to the ground dramatically as he sang. “Don't you know Lancelot had Guinevere? Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick. Romeo had Juliet. And Liz, well, she has her Dick. They say it takes two to tango. Well, that tango's child's play. So take me to the dance floor, and we'll twist the night away.” Jaxon stood up and walked the stage, playing to the small crowd as he sang. “Just like Frankie Avalon had his favorite Mouseketeer. I dream of a lover, babe, to say the things I long to hear. So come closer baby, oh and whisper in my ear. Tell me you're my girl and I'm your boy. That you're my pride and I’m your joy. That I'm the sand and you're the tide and I'll be the groom, if you'll be my bride. It takes two, baby, It takes two. It takes two, baby. It takes two.” “Thank you, Jaxon. We’ll post the callbacks soon,” Will said. “So what do you think?” Kurt asked, perhaps a little too impressed. “Do you think he can pull off playing straight?” Will asked. “Come on, I’ve seen him perform. All the girls go crazy…and quite a few guys might I add,” Blaine said. “He has the sex appeal,” Emma said. “If I were a sixteen year-old girl, my heart might go pitter-patter. But I’m not and I’m married so it doesn’t.” Everyone looked at Emma. “That’s not creepy,” she added, hurriedly. “Moving on.” Will rolled his eyes. “Next is Rose Mitchell, auditioning for Velma Von Tussle.” Rose smiled warmly as she walked out on the stage. She stood in front of the microphone and cleared her throat. “I will be auditioning with ‘Miss Baltimore Crabs,’ the Broadway version of course,” Rose said. “It’s much better than the movie version.” “Alright,” Will said. “Oh my god how times have changed,”''Rose sang. “This girl's either blind or completely deranged. Ah, but time seemed to halt when I was ‘Miss Baltimore Crabs.’ Childhood dreams for me were cracked when that damn Shirley Temple stole my frickin' act. But the crown's in the vault from when I won ‘Miss Baltimore Crabs.’ Those poor runner-ups might still hold some grudges. They padded their 'cups' but I screwed the judges--”'' Will and Emma’s mouths dropped open, shocked to hear that line come out of Rose’s mouth. “''Those broads thought they'd win if a plate they would spin in their dance. Not a chance! ‘Cause I hit the stage, batons ablaze while belting high 'c's and preparing soufflés! But that triple somersault was how I clinched ‘Miss Baltimore Crabs!’ I never drank one chocolate malt. No, no desserts for ‘Miss Baltimore Crabs.’ I would say 'oy gevalt' if i wasn't ‘Miss Baltimore Crabs!’ First impressions can be tough and when I saw you, I knew it. If your size weren't enough, your last answer just blew it! And so, my dear, so short and stout, you'll never be in, so we're kicking you out! You can't get past me kid, but it’s your own fault. It’s hard to get rid of ‘Miss Baltimore Crabs!’”'' Rose bowed as she finished the song and nailed the last note. “Gee, I hope you guys accept me,” Rose said with a smile. “Next up,” Emma said, “We have John Weiner also auditioning for Link Larkin.” ____________________________________________________________ Miles stood at India’s locker, his arms crossed. “I don’t know, India,” Miles said. “I love Bella, I really do. It’s just sometimes I feel like she’s only with me because Hallie practically made her. I can feel us drifting apart.” “Do you feel guilty about us?” India asked. “Not really,” Miles replied. “I know her heart’s not in it. So what if mine’s not either?” “But she isn’t cheating with Hallie. You’re cheating on her.” “Yes, that’s true.” “But it’s for the best. Hallie is my friend and she deserves to be happy. This way, everything will work out. No more feeling like an obligation to Bella, I get my popular boyfriend, Hallie gets Bella back. It’s win-win-win.” “It feels like such a low down way of going about it,” Miles said. “Miles, she’s only with you because the girl she really loves dumped her and told her to date you. Every day, Hallie dies a little inside. I think Bella might kind of deserve it a little bit, don’t you think?” Miles didn’t say anything. “Trust me, Miles. I’m the HBIC. I know a lot more about the personal lives of everyone in this school than you. It’s kind of my job. Someone has to start the gossip around here. Get their tongues to wagging. Trust me, it’s what’s best for everyone.” Miles nodded. “Okay.” “I have to go to auditions. I’ll meet you after school. Okay?” Miles nodded. “See you then.” ____________________________________________________________ John walked off the stage as Evan walked in. “I don’t know,” Kurt said. “I didn’t feel it. Hell, I haven’t even really noticed him much this year. Are you sure he’s in Glee Club?” “Evan Marx?” Emma called. “I’m going to audition for Link Larkin,” Evan said. “Can I be honest?” Kurt asked. “Go ahead,” Evan said. “We’ve already had two auditions for Link Larkin. And there are still plenty of great male roles in the play. I really think you’d make a great Corny Collins. Could you audition for him?” “I agree,” Will said. “Sure. I can do that. It’s just that the only song of his I know by heart is the one you guys did early this year. ‘The Nicest Kids In Town.’ Could I use it to audition?” “Sure,” Will said. “Give it a whirl.” “Every afternoon when the clock strikes four, a crazy bunch of kids crash through that door, yeah. Well they throw off their coats and leave the squares behind and then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their mind. You'll never see them frown, 'cause they're the nicest kids in town. So every afternoon, you turn your T.V. on and we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yea. And then you twist and shout for your favorite star. And when you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire, you better come on down and meet the nicest kids in town.” Evan began to dance around, pulling out some old school moves, much to the amusement of Will, Emma, Kurt, and Blaine. “So, if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed and the bass and drums are pounding in your head. Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school? They'll never get to college but they sure look cool. Don't need a cap and a gown when you’re the nicest kids in town. Nicest kids in...kids in town! Woo!” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon walked down the hall, wearing his Bullywhips uniform. Everyone stopped and stared for a second. So, this is what it must feel like to walk the green mile, Jaxon thought. “Oh my gosh,” Bella said as she saw Jaxon. “You look--” “Hideous?” Jaxon asked. “No, not the word I had in mind,” Bella said with a smile. “Like a French boy band member.” Jaxon groaned. “Shoot me now. Even my stylish fedora couldn’t save this outfit.” “It is stylish. Listen, have you seen Miles?” “Nope. Haven’t seen him. I have been slushied. Do you know the green ones are apple?” Bella laughed. “Good luck. Looks like you’re gonna need it.” Bella grabbed Jaxon and hugged him. “Bye,” Jaxon said. ____________________________________________________________ India danced across the stage, thinking about her disdain for Bella as she sang her audition song. “They came from way far out in outer space and with her help, they may destroy the human race,”''India sang.“She’s got cooties. They've found a place to nest. She’s got cooties. If I were her I’d be depressed. Long tailed, sharp nailed, fuzzy legs, laying eggs. In science class, she's like a walking show-and-tell. Her pet skunk ran away ‘cause it couldn't take the smell. She's got cooties. Nobody want to sit by her. She's got cooties. She don't need a coat ‘cause she's got fur! Circle, circle, dot, dot, dot. Hurry, get your cootie shot! Come on everybody, let's stamp 'em out! She’s got cooties. She's just as friendly as can be. She's got cooties. She shows them cootie hospitality. She's got cooties. She's like a living Twilight Zone. She's got cooties. Quick, get Rod Sterling on the phone! Black, white, red, green, every color in between. Dresses like a circus clown. Somebody oughta hose her down. Grew up in a cootie zoo, I bet her two-ton mama's got 'em too!”'' “Great job,” Will said. “We’ll let you know,” Emma said. “I don’t think there has ever been a better Amber Von Tussle,” Kurt added. “I would have to agree, Kurt,” Will replied. Miles stood off to the side, watching India. India raised an eyebrow as she walked off the stage to join him. “I thought you were leaving,” India said. “I decided to come watch you…and then it hit me. I should audition, too,” Miles replied. “Why? For me?” “No, not really. Acting is really my passion. Musicals are where my heart is. I just couldn’t pass that up. But me being here to watch you, that was for you.” “Aren’t you afraid of your girlfriend, Little Miss Perfect finding out?” India asked. “She’s gone.” “You better hope so. If she finds out, this is gonna make all hell break loose.” “I can handle that.” “So who are you auditioning for? Link?” Miles smiled. “A scar-faced Link Larkin? I don’t think it will work.” “Well, I think your scar gives you character,” India said. “Besides, Wilbur is my favorite character. I’m doing a joint audition with James. He thinks we should keep the tradition of Edna being played by a guy alive.” “Good luck, then. And since you stayed for my audition, I guess I can do the same.” Miles smiled. “Thanks, India. You know, you’re not so bad after all.” “Don’t tell anyone or my rep is down the toilet.” ____________________________________________________________ Miles and James took the stage, much to Will’s surprise, as India looked on from stage left. “Miles and James, a dual audition?” Will asked. “We decided that combining our auditions would be best,” James said. “Who are you auditioning for?” Emma asked. “You guys didn’t write that in on the auditions sheet.” “I’m auditioning, in Broadway tradition, for Edna,” James said. “And I’m auditioning for Wilbur,” Miles added. “Great,” Will said. “Let me guess. ‘(You’re) Timeless to Me?’” “That’s correct,” James said. “By all means, proceed,” Emma said. “Styles keep a changing, the world’s rearranging,”''Miles sang. “But Edna, you’re timeless to me. Hemlines are shorter. A beer costs a quarter, but time cannot take what comes free. You’re like a stinky old cheese babe, just getting riper with age. You’re like a fatal disease, babe, but there’s no cure so let this fever rage. Some folks can’t stand it, say time is like a bandit but I take the opposite view. Cause when I need a lift, time brings a gift, another day with you.”'' Miles took James’ hand and began to waltz with him. “A twist or a waltz, it’s all the same schmaltz with just a change in the scenery. You'll never be old hat, that’s that! You're timeless to me.” “Fads keep a fading, Castro’s invading,”''James sang. “But Wilbur, you're timeless to me. Hairdos are higher, mine feels like barbed wire but you say I’m chic as can be! You're like a rare vintage ripple, a vintage they'll never forget. So pour me a teeny weenie triple and we can toast the fact we ain’t dead yet! I can’t stop eating, your hairline's receding, and soon you'll have nothing at all. So you'll wear a wig, while I roast a pig. Hey, pass the Geritol! Glenn Miller had brass, that Chubby Checker's a gas'' but they all pass eventually. You'll never be passé. Hip hooray! You're timeless to me!" “You're timeless to me,”''Miles and James sang. ''“You're timeless to me,” James sang. “You're timeless to me,”''Miles sang. ''“You're timeless to me,”''they both sang.” “Thanks guys, and well done,” Will said. “Alright, if you excuse us, we’ll go over all the auditions before we make up our minds.” “We have a huge issue, Will,” Emma said. "There’s no one to play the African American characters.” “And considering how Louis and Azimio make up about 50% of the African American students, we might as well forget it,” Kurt said. “Well, the story is about racism and the fight for equality for different races and sizes,” Will said. “There’s our angle. It doesn’t have to be about African American people.” “What are you saying?” Emma asked. “Why don’t we rewrite it to be about Latino and Latina quality. And Lucas would be the perfect for Latino Seaweed,” Will suggested. “Would Lucas feel up to it?” Emma asked. “He won’t be released until tomorrow.” “I talked to him yesterday. He’s feeling great and he said he’s ready to dive back into Glee club full force. He needs to keep his mind off things and music is how he copes.” “Great,” Kurt said. “I will handle the rewrites to make it fit the new theme.” “Great,” Will said. “So, do we have our parts cast?” Kurt nodded. “It’s obvious who’s perfect for what. And I can get Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes to play The Dynamites.” “Ooh, a mini-Troubletones reunion,” Will said. “I like that.” ____________________________________________________________ The next day, everyone in Glee Club waited patiently for the moment when Kurt posted the cast list. “I can’t wait,” Evan told Jaxon. Jaxon nodded. “I’m so nervous. I hope I get the part.” James grabbed Jaxon’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re a shoo-in.” Kurt walked briskly to the bulletin board and thumb-tacked the cast list in plain view. ____________________________________________________________ '''ACT II' Jaxon looked at the cast list with wide eyes, unable to believe what he saw. “I… I got the part of Link Larkin?” He asked, surprised. “There were so many guys up for that role.” James grabbed Jaxon from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I told you that you had it in the bag,” James said. “At least you got Link,” John said. ‘I’m the old fat dude from ‘Welcome to the Sixties.’ Joy.” “There’s no such thing as a small part, only small people,” Miles said. “Says the guy who got Wilbur,” John said as he walked off. “What’s with John, lately?” James asked. “He’s just been really grumpy,” Miles said. “No big deal.” “Lucas gets to return to school tomorrow,” Jaxon said. “I’m excited. I really missed him.” “Yeah, poor guy,” James said. “At least the guy who did it to him where he deserves to be.” “Is he going to be charged with a hate crime?” Miles asked. “The court’s a lot tougher on hate crimes that just say, random beatings.” “I don’t know. You’d have to ask Lucas,” Jaxon said. ____________________________________________________________ Rehearsals were underway, with Will, Emma, and Kurt feeling the pressure of getting this musical underway in such a short amount of time. “Okay,” Will said. “Take it from the top, Rose.” “Oh my god, that snake that sings,”''Rose sang. “He's a puppet, but I hold the purse and the strings. God I knew Negro Day would bring chaos and change. Now he's pushing Miss Piggo, who might give us all mange. She's a blemish, a blackhead, that must be expelled. There's a standard of beauty that must be upheld. You can say I'm a bigot, but it just isn't true. Look, I love Sammy Davis, and he's black and a Jew--”'' “Hold on, Rose,” Will said. “I really think this song is too risqué. I think we should cut it.” “I agree,” Emma said. “But, Mr. Schue,” Rose said “This is one of only two solos that I have.” “I’m sorry, Rose, but it’s cut. I don’t think it will go over well with parents.” Rose put her hands on her hips and exhaled sharply, obviously angry. “Alright, Santana and the other Dynamites, get into position,” Will said. “Bella and James, take the stage. We’re running through the next scene.” Brittany, Santana and Mercedes took their position at stage right while Bella and James took center stage. “And, action,” Kurt said. James shook his head as Bella took his hand. “The world out there is changing,” Bella said. “Oh no, Tracy,” James said as he pulled his hand away. “Hey mama hey mama, look around,”''Bella sang. “Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound. Hey mama hey mama, follow me.”'' Bella took James’ hand and led him across the stage. “I know something's in you that you wanna set free,”''Bella continued. “So let go, go, go of the past now. Say hello to the love in your heart. Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now. You gotta get yourself a brand new start.”'' Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana danced onstage as they joined in on the chorus. “Hey mama, welcome to the 60's,”''everyone except James sang. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh mama, welcome to the 60's. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Go mama, go, go, go! Welcome to the 60's. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Hey mama. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah.”'' A new back-drop fell into place, changing the scene to Mr. Pinky’s Boutique. “Tracy, Is this your older sister?”'' John asked as he walked onstage. “Flattery will not distract Miss Turnblad's agent,” James said to John. “I Hit the Motherload!” John said. ''“Don’t cha let nobody try to steal your fun,”''Mercedes sang. “'Cause a little touch of lipstick never hurt no one.”'' ‘The future's got a million roads for you to choose,”''Santana sang. “But you'll walk a little taller in some high-heeled shoes.”'' “And once you find the style that makes you feel like you,”''Brittany sang. ''“Something fresh, something new.” “Step on out, hear us shout,”''all three sang. ''“Mama, that's your cue!” ''Bella, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany sang. ''“Hey Tracy, hey baby, look at me!”''James sang. “I'm the cutest chickie that ya ever did see. Hey Tracy, hey baby, look at us! Where is there a team that's half as fabulous? I let go, go, go of the past now. Said hello to this red carpet ride. Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now. Tell Lola Bridgida to step aside!”'' “Your mama's welcoming the 60's,”''James, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany sang. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, your mama's welcoming the 60's. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Go, mama, go, go, go!”'' Will applauded. “Great job, guys.” ____________________________________________________________ The next day, Lucas walked down the hall. He felt everyone staring at him and knew exactly what they were all thinking. Poor Lucas. Beat up for being bisexual. Poor Lucas, the victim of a hate crime. He didn’t want their pity. All he wanted was juctice. And seeing as how there was no proof to show Chad had acted in hatred over Lucas’ sexual orientation, he was only being charged with assault. No hate crime. He was getting off easy. Lucas pushed open the door to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and walked to the stage. He walked up the steps and took his place at the microphone. He just wanted to sing. Sing all the hurt and anger away. This stage was his therapy. Lucas grabbed the microphone. “There's a light in the darkness,”''Lucas sang. “Though the night is as dark as my skin. There's a light, burning bright, showing me the way. But I know where I’ve been. There's a cry in the distance. It's a voice that comes from deep within. There's a cry asking why. I pray the answer's up ahead, yeah. ‘Cause I know where I’ve been. There's a road we've been travelin’. Lost so many on the way, but the riches will be plenty. Worth the price the price we had to pay. There's a dream in the future, there's a struggle that we have yet to win. And there's pride in my heart ‘cause I know where I’m going. Yes, I do! And I know where I've been, yeah. There's a road we must travel. There's a promise we must make but the riches will be plenty worth the risk and chances that we take. There's a dream, yeah, yeah, yeah. In the future, there's a struggle that we have yet to win. Use that pride in our hearts to lift us up until tomorrow. ‘Cause just to sit still would be a sin. I know it, I know it. I know where I'm going. Lord knows I know where I've been Oh! When we win, I'll give thanks to my God, ‘cause I know where I've been.”'' “Lucas?” Will asked, standing up. “I didn’t see you there. Déjà vu,” Lucas said. “Are you okay?” Will asked, stepping forward. “John filled me in on the musical. I just wanted a chance to sing that song. You know, following what happened.” Will nodded. “Do you wanna talk about it? I was just going over re-writes. I have the time.” Lucas shook his head. “I already know that nothing I say will change things. The best thing to do is just move on. Tomorrow’s a new day.” Will nodded. “Okay. But, I’m here if you need me.” ____________________________________________________________ Finally, after all the hard work, the audience filed into the auditorium, taking their seats, and waiting for the show to begin. Bella sat at the make-up desk backstage, adjusting her wig. “Even in that ridiculous wig and fat suit, you look beautiful,” Miles said. Bella smiled. “Always a charmer.” “You’re gonna be great tonight,” Miles said. Bella smiled, pushing aside her insecurities as she turned to look at Miles. “Good luck out there, ‘Dad.’ You’ll be great too,” Bella said. “Yeah, Brittany and Santana did a great job with my make-up. You can’t tell I have this scar over my eye,” Miles said with a smile. Bella returned the smile. “Break a leg, baby.” ____________________________________________________________ Bella danced across the stage, the Baltimore set back-drop in place. “Give me a chance ‘cause when I start to dance, I'm a movie star,”''Bella sang. “Oh, oh, oh. Something inside of me makes me move when I hear the groove. My ma tells me no, but my feet tell me go! It's like a drummer inside my heart. Oh, oh, oh. Don't make me wait, one more moment for my life to start. Good morning, good morning. Waiting for my life to start. I love you, Baltimore. Every day's like an open door. Every night is a fantasy. Every sound's like a symphony. And I promise, Baltimore. That some day when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see. Gonna wake up and see'' Baltimore and me. Baltimore and me. Someday the world is gonna see Baltimore and me!” Miles looked on from stage right as India appeared beside him. “Have you told her yet?” India asked. “She’s bound to find out.” “I haven’t said a word, yet,” Miles answered. “It’s gonna hit the fan. Trust me. But then everything will be better for everyone. So, all in all it’s worth it.” Miles nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” ____________________________________________________________ India, Rose, Bella, James, Hallie, and Honey were all in costume, wearing their character’s nightgowns, center stage. “Stop! Don't! No! Please!”''They all sang. “Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Mama. I'm a big girl now!”'' “Once upon a time when I was just a kid,”''Bella sang. “You never let me do just what the older kids did. But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow.”'' “’Cause mama, I'm a big girl now,”''Bella, India, and Hallie sang. ''“Once upon a time I used to play with toys,”''India sang. “''But now I'd rather play around with teenage boys. So, if I get a hickey, please don't have a cow.” “’Cause mama, I'm a big girl now,” Bella, India, and Hallie sang. “Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt, I get my best dancing lessons from you,”''Hallie sang. “You're the one who taught me how to ‘twist and shout’ because you shout non-stop and you're so twisted too! W-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.”'' Jaxon watched from backstage as Declan joined him. “Hey, Jaxon,” he said. Jaxon smiled. “James is such a good Edna.” “Yeah, he is. He is hilarious.” “So who are you playing?” Jaxon asked. “I’ve been so caught up, I haven’t noticed.” “IQ,” Declan said. “One of the Council Members.” “That’s right,” Jaxon said, remembering. “You think Lucas is ready to take the stage tonight?’ Declan asked. “I think it’s a little bit soon, but he wants to. After the hell he’s been through, it might be the best thing for him.” “Well, that’s your cue,” Declan said. “Knock ‘em, dead.” Jaxon smiled as he walked out on stage. “Hey little girl with the cash to burn,”''Jaxon sang. “Well I'm selling something you won't return. Hey little girl take me off the shelf. ‘Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself. Once you've browsed through the whole selection, shake those hips in my direction. A prettier package you never did see. Take me home then unwrap me. Shop around little darlin’ I've got to be the ladies’ choice. The ladies’ choice. Hey little girl looking for a sale. Test drive this American male. It's gonna take cash to fill my tank. So let's crack open your piggy bank. Hey little girl going window shopping. I got something traffic stopping. Hey, little girl on a spending spree. I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree I’m the ladies’ choice. The ladies’ choice.”'' ____________________________________________________________ India, a few extras, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes had taken the stage as Miles watched from stage left. “The new girl in town,”''India sang with the two extras backing her. ''“Can't be more than sixteen and she's got a way of makin’ a boy act like a clown. Wh-o-o-oa, we don't know what to do ‘bout the next girl in town. The new girl in town seems to dance on air. The new girl in town, she’s got the coolest hair. You better tell the homecoming queen to hold onto her crown.” “Why are you watching India’s performance?” Bella asked, appearing beside Miles. “I just love this play,” Miles replied. “You weren’t here for my last big number,” Bella added. “I went to use the restroom, Bella.” “The new girl in town,”''Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes sang. “Has my guy on a string. The new girl in town, hey look, she’s wearing his ring. I can't stop crying and so in my own tears I'm gonna drown. Wh-o-o-oa, ‘cause he wants to rendezvous with the new girl. We’re kinda sad and blue, yes it’s true, girl. We’d like to say to the new girl in town.”'' “Miles, if something was up, you’d tell me, right?” Bella asked. “Of course,” Miles said. “I can’t help but feel like you’re so far away from me, Miles.” Miles shook his head. “I’m not. I’m right here.” “Not physically, Miles.” “Look, Bella,” Miles said. “You’re on.” Bella frowned as she nodded and walked onstage. ____________________________________________________________ Right here, on this stage, after triumphing over diversity and hatred, Lucas had never felt so alive. “The people ‘round here can barely pay their rent,”''Nicole sang. They're tryin’ to make dollar outta fifteen cents. But we got a spirit money just can't buy.”'' “It's deep as a river,”''Nicole and Lucas sang. “It soars to the sky!”'' “I can't see the reason it can't be,”''Lucas sang. “The kinda world where we all get our chance. The time is now and we can show them how to turn the music up and let's all dance. ‘Cause all things are equal when it comes to love. Well, that ain't quite true ‘cause when a push comes to shove...the darker the berry, the sweeter the juice. I could say it ain't so, but darlin', what's the use? The darker the chocolate, the richer the taste. That's where it's at, now run and tell that! Run and tell that! Run and tell that!”'' ____________________________________________________________ Miles pushed India gently against the wall and kissed her. India smiled as she playfully messed with Miles’ hair. “I can’t believe we’ve been having this affair since Michael Jackson week,” India said. “You sure Bella has to know? I mean, why mess with a good thing?” India laughed as she leaned in to kiss Miles again. ____________________________________________________________ “Because I'm big, blond & beautiful,”''Breezy sang. “Face the fact, it's simply irrefutable!'' No one wants a meal that only offers the least, when girl, we're serving up the whole damn feast. Slice me off a piece of that hog’s head cheese! Take a look inside my book of recipes. Now don't you sniff around for something fluffy and light. We need a man who brings a man sized appetite! I use a pinch of sugar and a dash of spice! I'll let you lick the spoon because it tastes so nice! We'll keep in the oven till it's good and hot. Keep on stirring till you hit the spot! Because I'm big, blond, & beautiful. There is nothing 'bout us that's unsuitable. Why sit in the bleachers, timid and afraid? When Edna, you look like the whole parade.” As the number came to an end and the curtain dropped, the audience came to their feet and applauded. “Act one went over well,” Emma said. “I think we’ll do good on refreshments now that it’s intermission,” Will replied. ____________________________________________________________ Backstage, Miles was changing into his next costume as Jaxon walked through the door. Jaxon shielded his eyes upon seeing Miles’ shirtless form. “I’m not looking,” Jaxon said. “It’s okay,” Miles said with a smile. “I’m comfortable enough with my sexuality to not care if you see me shirtless.” Jaxon lowered his hand. “Miles, can we talk?” “Sure, Jaxon. What about?” “I know, Miles.” Miles looked confused. “You know what?” “About you and India. Bella may be naïve and only able to see the good, but I’m not. Why are you doing this to her?” Miles shook his head. “You wouldn’t even understand if I told you.” “Maybe I would. Try me.” “I’m not right for Bella,” Miles said. “I know about Hallie telling her to be with me. India told me.” “So instead of a fast and clean break, you have to do this to her?” “Jaxon, she has to be the one to dump me or else she’s never gonna give herself over to Hallie completely.” Jaxon crossed his arms. “Is that what India told you?” “It’s the truth, Jaxon.” Jaxon shook his head. “Call it whatever you want. But you can’t keep on forever.” “You have a lot of nerve after what you did to James,” Miles said. “That was really low, Miles. I was drunk and unable to think straight when what happened between me and Evan took place--” “You screwed him, Jaxon! You screwed Evan!” “Ok, then! I was drunk when I screwed Evan! But you’re doing this completely sober! There is a huge difference, Miles!” Miles lowered his head as Jaxon turned around and stormed off. ____________________________________________________________ “Cause without love,”''Lucas, Hallie, Bella, and Jaxon sang. ''“Life is like a prom that won't invite us,”''Lucas sang. ''“Without love.” “Life's getting my big break and laryngitis,”''Jaxon sang. ''“Without love.” “Life's a '45' when you can't buy it,”''Hallie sang. ''“Without love.” “Life is like my mother on a diet,”''Bella sang. ''“Like a week that's only Mondays,”''they all sang. "Only ice cream, never sundaes. Like a circle with no center. Like a door marked ‘do not enter!’ Darlin’, I’ll be yours forever because I never wanna be without love.'' “Now you've captured me,”''Lucas and Bella sang ''“Without love.” “I surrender happily,”''Lucas and Bella sang. ''“Without love.” “Oh, Seaweed,”''Hallie sang. ''“Never set me free.” “No, no, no,”''Hallie and Lucas sang. ''“No, I ain't lyin',”''Bella and Jaxon sang. ''“Never set me free,”''Lucas sang. ''“No, no, no. No, I don’t wanna live without.” “Love, love, love,”''Hallie sang. ''“Yeah, yeah, yeah,”''Jaxon sang. ''“Darling, you had best believe me, never leave me without love!” Jaxon walked off the stage, stopping to talk to Miles for a second. “You and India have a scene together here in a few minutes,” Jaxon said. “She’s gonna find out.” Miles glared at Jaxon. ____________________________________________________________ Evan skipped around the stage happily as he performed. India and Miles stood in their respective positions, sneaking each other looks. “So if you're a redhead, a blonde or brunette,”''Evan sang with a huge smile. “Just take my advice and you might just get the only thing better than hairspray. That's me! Forget the milkman, the only thing better than hairspray. That's me! What makes a man reach out and touch? Ultra clutch! So if you're a redhead, a blonde or brunette, just take my advice and you might just get the only thing better than hairspray. That's me! The only thing better than hairspray. That's me!'' “Tell her,” Jaxon mouthed to Miles. “Not yet,” Miles mouthed back. “The musical has went off without a hitch,” Will whispered to Emma. “They’ve done so good to have such little time to prepare,” Emma replied. “We’ve made a lot of money,” Will said. “I think it’s almost enough to get to Nationals.” “That’s great!” Emma said, a huge smile on her face. “Yeah, the kids are gonna be so excited.” “I’m so proud of all you guys,” Emma said. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” “Sure, you could. You are amazing, Will. These kids are amazing.” “Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round,”''everyone sang. “And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way. ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat. Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all my might today. ‘Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above. They can try to stop this paradise we're dreaming of. But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. You can't stop the beat! Aah, aah, aah. Aah, aah, aah. Aah, aah, aah Come on, you Von Tussles! Come and shake your fanny muscles!”'' “But we can't,”''Rose and India sang. “Yes you can,”''everyone else sang. “But we can't!” “Yes you can!” “Yes we can!” “You can't stop the beat,” everyone sang''. “Ever since we first saw the sun, it seems Von Tussle girls are always tryin’ to please someone. But now we're gonna shake and shimmy and just have some fun today. And you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of. But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay ‘cause you can't stop the beat. You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!!”'' As the number came to an end, Miles was so overcome he reached out and grabbed India, planting a big kiss on her lips. Jaxon quickly ran over to the side of the stage and dropped the curtain. “Holy shh,” Will said, in utter shock. “That was unexpected,” Emma said, cutting Will off before he could finish his thought. ____________________________________________________________ As Miles seemingly disappeared and India hurried back to the dressing room, Bella made a beeline after her. She full speed fast walking the whole way there, focused on only one thing. “You,” Bella said as she caught up with India. “What’s up, Bella?” India asked, trying to act as if nothing had happened. “I saw you… both of you! How could you?” “Let’s be honest here. How could you do what you’re doing to Miles and Hallie? Hallie loves you, so you just give up on her and date Miles just because she told you to? You know that’s not what you want. So, you’re stringing poor Miles along while you know very damn well where your heart truly belongs.” “I love them both,” Bella said. “You can’t have them both, Bella. And it’s not fair to either of them to only get half of your love because you’re holding out the other half for someone else.” “I know, India. I’m confused.” “Well, just think, I’m making it easier on you.” “Bull crap, India. You’re playing your little games and manipulating people again, just like you always do. What’s your angle with Hallie, huh? What can you get out of befriending her, huh?” India swung her hand and connected with Bella’s face. Bella grabbed her cheek as she glared at Bella. “Get over yourself, Bella! Everyone thinks I’m the most selfish person in the world, but to be honest, it’s you.” “You have no right to say that,” Bella said. “If you really cared about anyone but yourself, you’d cut both Miles and Hallie loose and let them be happy instead of dragging them around like a ball and chain attached to you.” “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bella replied. “Especially after everything you did to Hallie.” “People change,” India said. “And I’ve more than made up for it with Hallie. I’ve been there the past few weeks, when you were nowhere to be found. Ever since you and Hallie broke up, you haven’t been there for her like she needed. I have. Get over it.” Bella shook her head. “This is far from over. Hallie will see you for who you really are and I’ll have Miles. I will never let you get him so easily.” “I already have him.” India turned and walked away, leaving Bella in stunned silence. ____________________________________________________________ The next day, New Directions stood on the stage, with Bella, Jaxon, Breezy, and Lucas center stage. “Hey old friend, let’s look back on the crazy clothes we wore,”''Breezy sang. “Ain’t it fun to look back and to see it’s all been done before?”'' “All those nights together are a special memory,”''Jaxon sang. ''“And I can’t wait for tomorrow,”''Bella sang. “Just as long as you’re dancing next to me.”'' “’Cause it’s so clear,”''New Directions sang. “Every year we get stronger.”'' “What’s gone is gone,”''Jaxon sang. ''“The past is the past,”''Lucas sang. ''“Turn the radio up,”''Bella sang. ''“And then hit the gas ‘cause,”''Breezy sang. ''“I know we’ve come so far,”''New Directions sang. “But we’ve got so far to go. I know the road seems long but it won’t be long ’till it’s time to go. So, most days we’ll take it fast and some nights lets we'll it slow. I know we’ve come so far but baby, baby, we’ve got so far to go.”'' “Hey old friend, together,”''Jaxon sang. “Side by side and year by year.”'' “The road was filled with twists and turns,”''Bella sang. “Oh but that’s the road that'' got us here.” “Let’s move past the bad times,”''Breezy sang. “But before those memories fade.”'' “Let’s forgive but not forget,”''Lucas sang. “And learn from all the mistakes we made.”'' “’Cause it’s so clear, every year we get stronger,”''New Directions sang. “So don’t give up, and don’t say when, and just get back on the road again. ’Cause, I know we’ve come so far but we got so far to go. I know the road seems long but it won’t be long till it’s time to go. So, most days we’ll take it fast and some nights we'll take it slow. I know we’ve come so far, oh but baby, baby, we’ve got so far to go. Hey old friend come along for the ride there’s plenty of room so jump inside. The highway’s rocky every now and then but it so much better than where I’ve been. Just keep movin’, at your own speed. Your heart is all the compass you’ll ever need. Let’s keep cruisin’ the road we’re on ’cause the rear view mirror only shows what’s gone, gone, gone. Got so far to go ’cause it’s so clear--”'' “Every year we get stronger,”''Lucas sang. ''“So shine that light, take my hand,”''New Directions sang. “And let’s dance into tomorrow land ‘cause I know we’ve come so far but we got so far to go. I know the road seems long but it won’t be long till it’s time to go. So, most days we’ll take it fast and some nights we'll take it slow. I know we’ve come so far, oh but baby, baby we’ve got so far to go.”'' THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes Category:Theme Episodes